The Witches Return
by LiveLifeWriter
Summary: After years of living in the forest with her family, Elphaba, our favorite green witch learns of something dangerous brewing in the city, something that her best friend Glinda needs help stopping. TO RETURN SOON!
1. Prologue

~A/N~ A Wicked Fic based on the musical. I wish I owned Wicked but I don't.

/

**~Glinda~**

Glinda sat in a rocking chair, holding her newborn daughter Fabala and thinking about a certain green-skinned friend. Tomorrow was to be the one year anniversary of her death, and the Good Witch was to make a public speech about what a terrible person she was, but she couldn't do that. She had only barely been able to make it the the celebrations when her friend had first died; there way no way she could do it again.

As Glinda continued to remember Elphaba, she thought about the night she had died. She remember the scream that was the result of Elphie being melted by a bucket of water. Just one bucket of water . . . but that wasn't right.

Glinda mind began buzzing. Elphaba never had an allergy to water. In fact, when they were at Shiz, she had been the only girl in the school who walked in the rain without holding a jacket above her head. Which means Elphaba couldn't have died.

Elphie was alive, and it was up to Glinda to find her.

~Elphaba~

Elphaba was in the most pain she had been in her life. Fiyero was by her side, but she half feared that she might break his hand due to the strength so had gripping it.

"Come on Fae," Fiyero cooed in a calming voice, "Sweetie your almost done."

While trying to block the pain out of her head she thought about when she was able to turn Fiyero back into a human. She doubted she would have been able to do it if hadn't brought several spellbooks to her when he rescued her Kiamo Ko after her 'melting'. Then, in just three short months she was able to find the spell the had worked.

Unfortunately her happy memories were ended by another stabbing sensation in her stomach.

Fiyero rummed her hand one last time and turned to her, "Fae, it's time to get this baby out."

For what seemed like an eternity, he pushed and pushed until she heard a baby crying. Looking over her swollen belly, Elphaba saw her Yero holding their baby. Who was, thankfully, not green.

Fiyero and a happy & prideful look in his eyes as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped the baby in it. Handing the new bundle to his wife, he spoke in a shaky voice, "It's a baby girl."

Elphaba looked down at her daughter and took in beautiful baby in. She had a small tuft of black hair on her head, and her fathers shimmery blue eyes.

Elphaba felt tears of happiness sliding down her face; she had an amazing husband who loved her and a new baby girl who had a bright life ahead of her. Her baby girl, Roselinda Melena Tiggular-Thropp.

~Glinda~

The next morning, she packed clothes into a small pink suitcase, and left downstairs to inform her husband, her staff and her assistant that she would be taking a mini vacation with Fabala.

Through the night Glinda decided that the most likely for Elphaba to have made her home somewhere far outside the Emerald City but still along the yellow brick road (so she would have access to information about what was happening in the City), and by studying maps she concluded that it was most likely that she had made a home near a small village called Zema, located along the very end of the Yellow Brick Road, on the very outskirts of Oz.

For the entire one day bubble trip, Glinda held Fabala in her armd abd thought about Elphaba; she had missed her friend so much, and now she had hope that Elphie could be found she had to find her.

As she was flying into Zema, Glinda saw the cottage, she knew that it was the home of her friend. It was located about an half-hour walk from the village, next to a lake and in the middle of a dense forest; it was in a location that Elphie would have picked.

Walking up to the door, Glinda was nervous. She heard noises of a man laughing and things being moved around, but she was still afraid of what she would see. Despite this she knocked on the door, and a second later it was answered by a handsome man with sandy blonde hair and warm brown eyes. A man she recognized to well from her days at Shiz.

~Elphaba~

"Glinda?"

As soon as Elphaba heard the name of her friend, she whipped around and saw the petite blonde standing in her doorway with a blonde baby in her arms.

Shakily, she stood and and walked to stand next to her husband, still with her child in her arms. Both Fiyero and Glinda were staring at each other with looks of shock on their faces, and when the Good Witch saw Elphaba, she face exploded with emotion and she jumped forward and hugged her friend.

"Careful!" Fiyero yelped as he pulled the two babies from between the women.

Glinda was trying to process what she was seeing but she couldn't so she started by stammering, "But . . . Elphie, water . . . Fiyero, cornfield . . . YOU LIED TO ME!"

The green witch laughed and told her friend everything.


	2. Chapter 1

~A/N~ Thanks for the reviews :-) I'll keep writing as long as people are intrested. Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last one. I still don't own Wicked :-(

**~~~~10 Years Later~~~~**

~Glinda~

She sat at her desk in the Emerald Palace, trying to process the news she had just received about a rebellion brewing in Oz. Apparently someone had began preaching about how her were destroying Oz slowly, and the movement was growing in momentum.

As she stared at her black desk, there was a small knock on the door, and Glinda looked up to see her daughter peeking her head around the door at her mother.

"Bala darling," Glinda smiled as she looked down at her beautiful daughter, "You're supposed to be in bed. You have school in the morning."

The Fabala simply stared up at Glinda and spoke in a small voice, "But mum, I don't want to sleep, it's raining outside and it's really loud in my room. Besides I don't have to go to school."

Glinda laughed and lead the girl from her office, "I'll tell a story about Elphie."

The 11 year old looked up at her mother and smiled. "I'd like that," she responded.

~Elphaba~

Elphaba was in town when she came across the newspaper. A trader from the Emerald City had brought it, and it was a special for Glinda's 11 year anniversary of ruling Oz. But when someone flicked the the rest of the paper, they would come across another article about Glinda, but this one was about how she was slowly destroying Oz.

As soon as Elphaba saw this negative article, she knew that there had to be a rebellion swelling.

"No," Fiyero looked at his wife, "You know it's to dangerous."

Elphaba was starting to get angry, "Fiyero! Glinda is in trouble. I'm going, and I promise that I'll be careful. No one but Glinda will know I'm there."

Fiyero opened his mouth to speak again, but saw the stubborn and defiant look in her eyes. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He asked quietly."

Elphaba smiled and replied, "That's why you love me."

Elphaba was packing a small bag when she heard her bedroom door creak. As she looked she saw her eight year old twins, Katia and Airex looking around the door.

When they saw their mother looking at them, Elphaba's only son spoke, "Mommy where are you going?"

"Oh Airex," Elphaba sighed as she beckoned the twins into her room. "I' going to take a trip, but I'm not sure when I'll back. So you need to be good for Daddy, okay?"

Katia spoke next, "Auntie Glinda's in trouble. Isn't she?" Katia had always been the most like her mother; she the only child who inherited sorcery abilities, she was quiet and loved books. She was also extremely observant.

Elphaba sighed, "You found the newspaper didn't you?" Katia nodded and dragged her brother from her parents room.

~Glinda~

She couldn't sleep, so Glinda left her bedroom and sat down in the living room. For once the Emerald Palace had an silence to it, but she still could seem to be able to calm her mind.

Her thoughts kept returning to the rebellion; she was scared of it. Even after talking to her husband she still wished that Elphaba was there to help her.

"Elphie would know what to do," Glinda whispered.

And then from behind her she heard and familiar voice, "Then why didn't you ever ask?"

Glinda stood up and turned to face her friend. "Fine Elphie, what should I do?"

Elphaba smiled, "Well I need to know everything that you've discovered about this rebellion; how long it's been going on, who's its leaders, who does it target?"

Glinda hugged her friend and handed her a huge folder labeled 'Rebellion', and replied, "You should get reading."


	3. Chapter 2

~A/N~ Yay for Wicked! Chapter 4 will be up really soon, sorry that the story is mostly drabble right now. It will get more exciting!

I want to thank ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness & xMegxGiryx for being awesome, it means alot to me.

Still writing, still wishing I owned Wicked.

~~~~~~~~ (and I just realized that I have a love for those little wiggly lines . . . On with the story)

~Glinda~

"So I'll be back around 3," Glinda rushed around the attic space absent-mindedly moving stuff, "So I'll probably be able to make my way up here around 3:30 or-"

"Glinda?"

Thrown off by Elphaba's attempt to speak, Glinda stuttered and tried to get her thoughts back. Elphaba took this opportunity to finish, "I'll be fine. I'll just be reading through these papers."

Glinda smiled and nodded, on her way out the door she turned, "Oh Elphie, my husband is home, so you may want to be sure to be quiet. He has very keen hearing." And with one last gaze over the room, the blonde Witch left the attic and walked down the tight stairs.

~Elphaba~

She hadn't been reading long, but after the first few pages of the file, Elphaba knew that they were up against something huge. The rebellion had been brewing for years, and they had been gaining followers the whole time.

Suddenly Elphaba's thoughts were cut off by a noise at the door. She froze, and was able to hear the sound of a key unlocking the door.

Spinning around she faced the door, slowly backing into the corner. As the door opened, a man strolled into the room, clearly unaware that the room was being used. When he paused to survey the room, Elphaba managed to travel in the shadows to the open door.

When the man heard the the soft thud of the door, he turned to see the green women standing there and froze immediately. This gave Elphaba a moment to take the man in, and she recognized him as Glinda's husband, Zaver.

"What are you doing here? You're dead." Elphaba sighed raised her palm to the man, a sign that she wast afraid to use sorcery.

"Please sit down," she said, gesturing to the small, hard sofa against the back wall of the room, "Let me explain."

Zaver stayed where he was for a moment, then slowly backed up towards the soda. As he stared up at Elphaba, he remained silent.

"Has your wife ever told you about a girl she used to know? Elphaba?"

Zaver looked up at the green lady, "Glinda has only ever spoke highly of her. Unfortunately something happened to her when Glinda traveled to the Emerald City for the first time. But my wife doesn't like to talk about that."

Elphaba smiled, and proceeded to explain everything to Zaver.

When she finished, Zaver looked at her and then laughed. "Why should I believe you? You kidnaped me after all."

Elphaba was taken aback, he wasn't wrong. "I- I can't make you trust me, but I know you trust Glinda, and when she gets back then she'll tell you the truth again."

Looking down at Zaver, Elphaba felt a twinge of longing in her heart. She had heard so many stories about him from her best friend, but the first time she got to meet him she kidnapped him.

As she looked into his eyes, she realized that they were the same exact color as Fabala's, which made her think of her own kids . . . .

"When I was a child, my father hated me," Elphaba's voice was emotionless now, and she stared at the floor as she spoke,"I was always the freak who didn't fit in, but made a good slave. When I went to Shiz, I meet Glinda and Fiyero. She's my first friend and he's my first love. Then after we visited the Wizard, I became the Wicked Witch." She now looked at him, and Zaver could she the pain in Elphaba's eyes, "I had I fake my death to escape from having to run. Now I'm just Elphaba. A little green woman who lives in Zema with her husband and three children."

Silence hit the room like a tidal wave. As tears began to form in the woman's eyes, and she quickly stood. Zaver stood with her.

"Glinda's home, and she's making her way up here now. You better dry your eyes."

Elphaba remembered Glinda's earlier comment and did as he said. Sure enough, a moment later, the door opened once more, and Glinda walked in. At once she was shocked to see the presence of her husband with Elphaba.

"Does he understand?" Glinda's question was quick and to the point, but it conveyed how important it was for the Ozians not to know she was there. As Elphaba nodded she continued, "Good, 'cause he needs to understand that we have to bring Fiyero and the kids to the Emerald Palace pronto. They're not safe in Zema."


	4. Chapter 3

~A/N~ Yay! My longest chapter yet!

This is more of a note for the second chapter (and I've confused myself because of the prologue. This is Chapter 3, not 4) but I forgot to add it then. Basically I wanted to say that (sorry) I'm not a huge fan of the Wicked books, so this is entirely based upon the musical. If there is anything that is the same as the books then that's purely a coincidence (I've only read the summery for the books). So I know in the books (or at least I think) Glinda has a husband, but in my mind he never existed :-)

And I just wanted to say, really, thank you so much for reading my story, and if you like it follow it, because (as of 8/1/12) I'm still writing chapters. And truthfully I have no idea when this story will end.

Unfortunately Wicked still doesn't belong to me. (But one day I'm gonna play Glinda)

~**Elphaba**~

Life in Emerald Palace had become for pleasant. Glinda had introduced her staff to Elphaba, and had made them swear not to tell anyone about her living the in the city. Even though she still got the occasional dirty look from the housekeepers, she still kept her head up high, and her ears open for any signs that they had leaked her reappearance. But I seemed that the workers liked their jobs, so Elphaba didn't have to worry about anyone telling.

Then life got even better when Glinda returned from Zema, bringing with her Elphaba's family.

She welcomed her kids with open arms as the rushed in the doors of the Emerald Palace. After hugging each one of her kids, she turned to Fiyero, and gave him a long kiss. She was overjoyed; her family was safe.

And for once in a long time, Elphaba felt secure. Until a few days later, when the heard about the attacks.

At first Elphaba had panicked when Glinda told her that Zema had been bombed. Until the blonde extended and reveled that it wasn't the only place to be attacked, so they were still sure that no one knew about Elphaba. Even so it was still unnerving; it seemed to be the first phase of the rebellion.

The the attack did have a plus side. To keep everyone from going into a state of panic, Glinda organized an appearance so that she could explain how they were planning to deal with the situation. The Witches decided that this was where it would be announced that Elphaba would come out of hiding.

"Fellow Ozians!" Elphaba smirked at her friends opening. Couldn't she think of anything else to use for attention-grabbing?

"In light of recent events, I have decided that it would be best for the Emerald Council, to bring in the best mind we could find. I will not lie to you, the force we are up against is strong, but this women is stronger; she's the strongest person you will ever find. Her name is Elphaba Thropp, but sadly you know her by a different name; a name that we celebrate every year. But before you know that name it is important that you know her real story, because you know a lot of lies."

[Insert your own version of Elphaba's story - sorry I was to lazy to type one]

"You see now, you all know her as the Wicked Witch of the West. And no, she never died." Glinda looked out a the crowd, and that's when the true chaos started, and it only ended when Elphaba stood on the stage, and a shocked silence hit the crowd.

Elphaba stared at the crowd, and suddenly she knew exactly what to say,"I don't expect you all to believe me; you have no reason to. But I want to give you that reason. So please ask me whatever you want, and I will tell you the truth. Don't be afraid."

Everyone stared at her, until one brave man raised his hand. Elphaba was taken aback by this sign of courtesy, so she nodded at him.

"Why did you give the monkey's wings? Did you know it would hurt them?" He was holding a small notepad and pen, ready to write her answer down.

Elphaba frowned, the memory not a pleasant one. "The Wizard asked me to. His monkey, Chistery, wanted to be able to fly. He asked me to use a spell from the Grimmerie to make it so. Turns out he had all of the other monkeys hidden behind a curtain, I had no idea that it would hurt the monkeys."

And so it continued for the next hour, every single thing that the Ozians had ever uses against Elphaba was questioned. By the end of the meeting, the crowd seemed to believe the stories they had been told, so they closed the meeting and Glinda and Elphaba left.

~**Glinda**~

"Bala & Rosa. You are supposed to be in bed. Tomorrow is a new day and you have to have the energy to enjoy it." The two girls looked at the woman then ran off to bed. Even at 11 they have lots of fun playing together, and we overjoyed that they were able to live together in the Emerald Palace.

"My kids no idea why they're really here," Elphaba was standing next to Glinda, staring down the hallway, "They would all be dead. Goodnight Glinda."

"Elphie? I-" Glinda wanted to say something to her friend, but knew that there was nothing.

She sat down on her bed with a large thump, and threw her head back on the pillows. She heard Zaver come in a minute later but ignored him until he began speaking.

"I'm sorry darling, what did you say?" Glinda looked at her husband.

Zaver sighed, "Glinda go to bed. You obviously very tired. Oz has to be able to rely on someone who's awake and alert."

Gingerly, Glinda stood up, walked into her (walk-in) closet and changed into some pink silk pajamas. Lying back in bed she turned to her husband, who was cleaning his teeth in the bathroom.

"Do you think I did the right thing? Bringing Elphie's family here."

Zaver turned to his wife, "Darling, they would be dead if you didn't. And I can tell that Elphaba is a smart woman, and Fiyero isn't bad himself. I know they're going to be a great help in saving Oz from whoever is trying to destroy it," he stroked her hair softly, "Now stop worrying and go to bed."

So Glinda nodded, and turned over, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

~**Elphaba**~

Elphaba stood staring out the window in her room. Behind her she heard the sound of Fiyero entering, but her eyes remained fixated of the skyline.

She jumped slightly as she felt her husbands arms wrap around her.

"Fae, you need to sleep. Tomorrow everyone is going to be asking you millions of questions; it gets tiring."

Elphaba turned in his arms and nodded, but in her head her mind saw still buzzing, so she only had been lying in bed for a few hours when the perfect plan was in her head.

Leaping out of bed, Elphaba sprinted down the hall and flew into Glinda's room.

"Glinda! Glinda! Wake up!"

Glinda sat up groggily and looked at the green woman, "Elphie it's two in the morning."

Elphaba grabbed Glinda's shoulders and shook her, "I know how we're going to get inside the rebellion."

Now Glinda was awake, "How?"

"Boq."


	5. Chapter 4

**~A/N~ Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy. Also, it occurred to me that I was writing the story is third person, but I was still putting the whole 'Glinda' or 'Elphaba' thing. So I'm not gonna but that anymore . . . Yup.**

Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked then I wouldn't be publishing on here!

* * *

The Tin Man looked shocked to see Glinda the Good on his doorstep.

"M-M-Miss Galinda."

Glinda smiled and shook her head. "Oh Boq, it's Mrs. Glinda now," the Tin Man stared at her, "Boq I know that's you. I just want to talk."

Slowly, the Tin Man turned and walked into his house. As Glinda followed, she observed him dwelling. It was a small house, probably more rightly called a shack.

"Sorry I can't offer you anything, Tin doesn't need sustaining like humans do." Boq's voice was cold and his tone portrayed perfectly how he felt about being made of metal.

Glinda sighed, "You want to know how I didn't try to turn you back. How I didn't come running to your side as soon as I knew it was actually you. Don't you?"

Boq stood up, "Can I help you with anything? Or did you just come to bother me about how I can never live again?"

"Oh Boq," Glinda looked at the silver orbs that where his eyes, "I want to help you, but to do that I'd need you to do something for me."

Boq frowned, "You mean you, and her." His voice cut like a dagger.

Glinda slowly rose, "She didn't mean to hurt you. What she said was true. You would of died otherwise," she shook her head, "If you agree to help, I can take you back to the Emerald City, and Elphie can turn you back. She was able to turn Fiyero back from being the Scarecrow!"

That got Boq's attention, "Fiyero was the Scarecrow?"

Glinda nodded, "He and Elphaba are married now, they have three kids. Boq she can help you, please trust me."

"Only if you promise that you'll protect me."

Glinda smiled, "With my life."

Elphaba was pacing in the study, trying to keep her mine active while Glinda was out. The rebellion attacked almost every other day, in seemingly random places, all on the outskirts of Oz.

It was a clever plan, show the Ozians just how powerful the rebellion was, but keep the army strong enough for the really battle that was undoubtedly going to happen soon.

Elphaba was frightened by this (but she'd never admit it). Someone who could come up with it was a brilliant mastermind, with many more plans to throw at them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Zaver entering the library. He stopped as soon as he saw the green witch.

"What?" She snapped. They had been awkward around each other since Elphaba had to force their company during her first days after returning to the Emerald City.

Zaver only stared, "I was going to read, but I see that the library is taken." He turned to leave.

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"Elphaba," He turned back to face the witch.

"I know you don't trust me," She stood, "But for Glinda's sake, act like you are okay with me being here."

Luckily the silence was, once again, interrupted by Glinda's arrival. But this time she had the Tin Man with her, and he seemed extremely nervous.

Glinda was bouncing up an down as Elphaba walked over the Boq and looked him in the eye.

"Boq, I am so sorry. I really never meant to hurt you. I hope you remember that I was trying to save your life."

Boq looked at Glinda, and Glinda responded for him, "He wants you to try and turn him back into a human."

"I'll need time," Elphaba grabbed the Grimerrie off the desk, "I don't remember the spell I used to turn Fiyero back, but it was from a less powerful spellbook, so I should easily be able to find something similar."

**Boq nodded and the silence the followed only ended when Glinda began drabbeling on about the dinner they were attending that night.**

**Quietly Elphaba sneaked from the room, and began her work finding as spell to turn Boq back into a human. She knew she had to succeed; if she did, then Boq would trust her again, if she didn't then Boq would leave. And that would mean the rebellion would win.**


	6. Chapter 5

~A/N~ Well I just got back from vacation, so I have lots of new things to upload :-)

Disclaimer: Do you still need one?

* * *

Glinda was so deep in thought when she walked in the front door, she literally ran into Fiyero.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Glinda babbled as she helped Fiyero off the ground.

Fiyero smirked, "It's fine, I know you've got a lot on your mind."

"It's like our days at Shiz," she smiled at the memory, "I walked into so many things, the nurse tested my eyesight."

"Good times. Well I'll leave you to your thoughts now," he began to walk away, but paused and turned back to his ex-fiancée.

"Glinda, I'm sorry for just leaving you. I know you deserved better than that." You could see in his eyes how much truth was in his words.

Glinda took a step towards him, "I don't blame you Fiyero. I can tell now that you truly love Elphie, thinking back, you have since that day in Dr. Dillamond's class."

Fiyero smiled at Glinda, "You are truly amazing." Then he gave her a quick hug, and walked away.

Standing in Glinda's kitchen, Elphaba tried to calm her mind. Boq had kept hinting how he didn't think she could do it, and it was starting to get on her nerves.

As she stared out the window she heard Fiyero laughing from the doorway.

"What?" Elphaba placed her hands on her hips.

Fiyero smiled, "You are so beautiful." He walked over and wrapped her arms around her.

Elphaba sighed and pulled away, "I need to get back to work."

"You work to hard," Fiyero crossed the pantry and retrieved some cereal, an old habit from his days at Shiz, "Besides, I bet that of you stopped pouring over books then it would come back to you."

"Maybe, but it looks like I'm not trying to find a cure, then Boq will leave and we'll have to find another good plan, and I don't think we'll be able to find one."

Fiyero frowned, "I know you could think of a plan that work just as well if you had to."

He pecked her on the lips, then they both left the kitchen.

As much as she wished that she could just be alone, Glinda ran into her husband before she made it into her office.

Zaver smiled at his wife and embraced her, "How have you been? I feel like we haven't gotten any time together since your friends came into town." His tone wasn't friendly.

"Zaver don't," Glinda pulled away, "I know you don't like having her here, but Elphie is my friend."

"What?"

Glinda glared at him, "Ever since she got here, you have made it quite clear that you don't approve, but she is vital to saving Oz." Zaver was a full head taller than Glinda, but her tone gave her all the height she needed.

He looked at her pale blue eyes, "I didn't know her until a month ago. All I had heard about her was these wicked things she had done, and I had been taught that she would try to trick you. I just need to adjust to Elphaba and her family being here."

Glinda frowned, "You know the truth now, you shouldn't have to 'adjust' to anything."

Zaver sighed, "I'll stay out the library then."

Elphaba had been sitting in the on the floor for hours, simply pouring over her spellbooks from her home in Zema, she couldn't find any spell to turn Boq back into a human. Even after spending time using a memory spell on herself, she still couldn't remember the one she used on Fiyero either.

She sighed and leaned back, stretching and then staring out the window. It was dark outside but, unless you looked at the sky, you couldn't tell because of the lights of the city. That was one of the things she missed most about living in Zema; in the night you could see every star and pick out constellations.

Her thoughts were do deep that she never noticed herself falling asleep, and only woke when she suddenly remembered the day she returned Fiyero into a human, and the spell.

Jumping up, Elphaba ran out of the library and sprinted through the Palace until she burst into the guest room Boq had been staying in. He stood up quickly from the chair he had sitting in.

"Elphaba?" He looked frightened as she began chanting the incantation she had remembered.

Soon a small green cloud began circling Boq, getting thicker and thicker until she couldn't see the Tin Man at all. There was a flash of light, and then Boq, human Boq, was standing in front of the witch.

He looked down at his hands, he smiled and then fainted. Elphaba caught him knowing that he, like Fiyero, would faint after the transformation occurred.

As she laid Boq down on the bed that had always been in his room. Elphaba was joined by Glinda, Zaver and Fiyero all running into Boq's room to find out what the light was.

When she smiled, Elphaba began to feel light headed, and collapsed too.


	7. Chapter 6

~A/N~ Yes! My iPod has finally accepted how to spell 'Glinda', 'Elphaba' and 'Fiyero'. This is very good :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked (sorry my brain was writing the next chapter in my head and I couldn't think of anything interesting).

* * *

"I still don't understand why she fainted! I though she was the most powerful witch in Oz." Zaver's comment was cold and accusing.

Glinda's chirpy voice replied, "I told you. She hasn't performed a spell that powerful in more than 10 years. It would of been draining on her body before, so it was worse now."

Elphaba opened her eyes to see Glinda and Zaver standing at the foot of a hospital bed.

Glinda's eyes widened when she saw that Elphaba was awake, "Elphie! Zaver, go get Fiyero."

Elphaba tried to sit up but get arms ached to much, so Glinda rushed over and helped her.

"Elphie, you really shouldn't try to do anything right now, you've been unconscious for two days."

Elphaba groaned, "Two days? Did you guys try to wake me?"

"Fiyero wanted to," Glinda said matter-of-factly, "But I said that you needed to rest after performing the spell."

"Well is Boq okay?"

Glinda nodded but didn't get a chance to speak before Fiyero burst into the room, "Fae!"

He wrapped his arms around his green wife and shook her back and forth a bit, "I was so worried about you!"

"Yeah, he's even been sleeping in the hospital so that he made sure no one kidnapped you." Glinda smirked.

Fiyero blushed and quickly changed the subject, "Well now that you're awake we can schedule the briefing meeting so that Boq knows the plan."

"Unfortunately our Captain of the Guard has decided that, because I brought you to in as advisors, he can do the same." Glinda frowned as Fiyero cut in."

"Well we can't expect everyone to be as perfect as me!"

Glinda ignored his comment and continued, "There's no way that we'll be able to go through the meeting without them trying to change every detail of the plan."

Elphaba sighed and leaned against her pillows further, "No one said that it would be easy."

Boq frowned at his reflection; after years of seeing tin instead of flesh, it was odd to see organic matter again.

Turning away from the mirror, he looked around the room that he had been staying in. The bed looked more inviting, the shower looked friendly, but most of all, the small picture he kept on the nightstand seemed more reachable.

The small knock on the door signaled Elphaba's entrance into Boq's quarters.

"Sorry," she didn't seem to have her usual confidence, "I just wanted to see you; to know that you really were human."

Boq smiled, something that felt almost alien, "Thank you Elphaba, really. How are you?"

She only shrugged, so Boq continued, "Uh, Glinda said she wanted to see me, so I have to go . . . Bye."

As Boq left Elphaba stood in the center of her room, her eyes fixed in the picture of his nightstand.

Young Elphaba and Glinda (or in those days, Galinda) stood in the center outside the gates of Shiz. Galinda's arm was wrapped around Fiyero to her right, and intertwined with her best friend. Elphaba had her left hand on the back of Nessarose's wheelchair. Boq was standing next to his girlfriend, but he was the only one without the happy twinkle in his eye. It had been taken about a week before Elphaba and Glinda had left for the Emerald City, and one of the last times that the five were together as a group.

In the meeting hall, Elphaba got more suspicious glares then she had insults during her time at Shiz. It was obvious that no one trusted her, but they still accepted her presence (turns out Glinda was looked up to more than Elphaba thought).

The meeting turned out to be incredibly drawn out; every time Glinda, Fiyero or Elphaba would introduce a new piece of the plan, someone would cut in with questions or comments, just as Glinda had predicted.

It was heaven when Glinda announced a short recess, in which she and Elphaba got a chance to talk in private.

"This is ridiculous!" Elphaba was furious, "We aren't going to be able to convince them this plan is going to work; they don't think it's important."

Before Glinda got a chance to reply, Fiyero and Boq sauntered over.

"So this is going well," Boq's voice was a mix of laughing and sarcasm.

Elphaba shot him a death glare and marched back to the table taking her seat, Glinda and Fiyero sitting next to her. Soon enough the group was back to their arguing.

But despite the noise, Elphaba heard the crack, and had just enough time to pull Glinda & Fiyero under the table with her before the room was blown apart around them.

* * *

~A/N~ Action at last! Be sure to follow the story, it will have much more added to it!


	8. Chapter 7

~A/N~ I seem to have fallen ill with writers-block :-( I got halfway through this chapter, but then I decided that I didn't like where it was going, so I started to rewrite it. But I could never seem to be able to make it go anywhere!

But here it is! After much imagination and thinking, I have a new chapter!

Oh, and really, if you like my writing I would love it if you reviewed and them read some of my other stories! I have lots of one-shots (and I'm goons try to expand my categories too so that not everything is Wicked)

Disclaimer: I own . . . not Wicked.

* * *

Glinda's head hurt. Her arm felt like it was on fire and her legs felt numb.

Opening her eyes, she saw the burned rubble of the conference room. She tried to sit up, but her back felt stiff and sore.

As she laid back down, she heard the sound of footsteps, hurriedly walking down the hallway. She tilted her head so that she could see the door, but snapped her eyes shut as two men in black masks entered.

"Leave the man, we want the witches," A low and husky voice commanded.

Glinda felt hands grab her by the arms, and began dragging her to the door. She would have tried to escape, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to fight, let alone save Elphie.

After a few minutes of being dragged, Glinda felt herself being thrown into a hard metal box, and them felt Elphaba's unconscious body flop in next to her. She waited until she heard the door shut, then searched the box for a way out, but she found none.

Looking over at her friend, Glina saw for the first time that Elphaba had a large cut along her forehead. Quickly Glinda started to tear of bits of fabric from her dress and wrapped them around her head to stop the bleeding. The cut was long, but luckily not deep.

For what felt like days, Glinda drifted in and out if consciousness, caring for Elphie's head wound in between periods of rest. Her friend has not woken up, and the blonde witch began to worry about brain damage from the explosion.

When the trip came to an end, the ruler of Oz was greeted by a tan, brown haired, toothless man who smelled distinctly like vodka.

Glinda began yelling something about her 'being an important figure' and how 'he couldn't do this', in return he muttered something about 'stuck up brats' and dragged her down a flight of stairs to a large, wooden door.

After being thrown into a dungeon of some sort Glinda stood up and began to yell, "Elphaba? WHAT HAVE YOU IDIOTS DONE WITH MY FRIEND?!"

To her surprise a boy came down the stairs and peered through the door, looking curious and confused.

Glinda blinked at him, "What are you doing here?"

"My parents work as part of the rebellion. . . My father told me not go down here . . . I heard you yelling, and I wanted to know why . . . " His voice was quiet but kind.

Glinda ushered him closer, and she saw that he had pale skin and red hair, "Whats your name?"

"Mack . . . "

"And how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

She looked into his chocolate brown eyes, "I have a daughter who's ten, her names Fabala."

"I know who you are," his voice was sounded shaken, "You're here because you're Glinda the Good. But why did my parents take the green girl?"

Glinda looked the boy in the eyes, "Mack? Do you know what your parents are planning?"

He opened the pursuant stepped inside.

For the first time the young boy sounds truly frightened, "They wanted to send me into the Emerald Palace, something about infiltrating your office, but then they heard about your meeting, and they bombed it, bringing you and the green girl back with them."

"Elphaba."

"What?"

"The 'green girl', her name's Elphaba. She's helping me rule Oz; that's why your parents kidnapped her too. She used to be though of as the Wicked Witch of the West, but she never was wicked, just framed by the Wizard." Glinda looked the boy in the eyes as she heard the footsteps approaching, "Hide Mack, your parents mustn't know that you were talking to me!"

Quickly he ran and hid behind a large pillar that stood in the middle of the room. Glinda turned to the door in time to see her best friend being thrown into the room.

"Elphie!"

The green skin was covered in cuts and bruises. The gash on her head was uncovered again and bleeding profusely, covering her face in blood. Her head rolled the the side and it was clear she was unconscious. But was most unsettling was the words that had been carved into her arm.

_Wicked Witch of the West_

* * *

~A/N~ Hmm, I totally stole the whole 'carving something on someone's arm' thing from Harry Potter . . . Sorry! I like it :-)


	9. Chapter 8

~A/N~ Haha you guys are right, I do tend to make Elphie unconscious a lot . . .

Also, THIS STORY HAS HIT OVER 800 views! YAY! **mini-party** so thanks for reading :-)

Finally, I just want to thank the people who have followed this story; ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness, xMegxGriyx, micanellas, jOk3, and Lunagirl222. Also I wanna thank ComingAndGoingByBubble for the constant nice reviews.

Disclaimer: I'm thinking I don't need one anymore . . .

* * *

Glinda was very lonely in the dungeon. Elphaba still hadn't regained consciousness and Mack could only visit once every few days. She spent her time trying to figure of a way to communicate with Zaver or Fiyero, but she couldn't remember any spells tht would do the job.

She got fed every 8 hours, and had a small mat, sink, and toilet in her cell. Guards walked by the door every few hours, but they tended not to bother her unless the needed to. Every few hours she would change the wrappings on Elphaba's head and arm, but nothing seemed to be getting better.

For the first time in a while Glinda was truly afraid of being alone.

Fiyero woke up in the Emerald Hospital. His arm was wrapped in more bandages to count. As he examined all of his injuries a doctor entered and Fiyero immediately started asking him questions.

"What happened?"

"The conference was bombed by the rebellion. You came straight here after."

Fiyero stared at the doctor, "And where is Elphaba and Glinda?"

The doctor gained a sad look on his face, "I'm afraid Lady Glinda and Miss Elphaba are missing. They haven't been seen since after the attack."

Fiyero sat in stunned silence; the explosion, had it killed the witches? No it couldn't have, the blast came from in front of his so they would of all been hit equally.

"They're been kidnapped," Fiyero was hit by the realization.

The doctor looked confused.

"I have to go to the Emerald Palace!"

"No, you need to rest."

Fiyero began yelling, "My wife and close friend have both been kidnapped! I need to go to the Emerald Palace!"

It took a while but eventually Fiyero was released from hospital.

As he wandered into the Emerald Palace, Fiyero was attacked by his kids. Katia had tears streaming down her face and Roselinda was rambling on about how worried they had been. After some extreme hugging between the family, Fiyero escaped and found Zaver.

"We need to start search parties in all of Oz."

Zaver looked taken aback, "May I ask why?"

"The rebellion has Elphaba and Glinda," Fiyero was speaking quickly, as not to waste any more time, "The longer we wait the farther away they may have taken them."

Zaver smiled and shook his head, "No, I know where they are. And I'm working on a plan to rescue them."

Glinda had been changing the wrappings on Elphaba's arm when she woke up.

"Sweet Oz Glinda, what happened?" The color drained from her face when she saw the words etched into her skin.

Glinda tried to cover it but Elphaba ran her fingers over the blood red cuts.

"Elphie, I'm so sorry . . . "

Elphaba didn't say anything, but took the cloth her friend had been holding and rewrapped it around her arm.

Glinda wrapped her arms around her friend, "Elphie I've been so worried; you've been unconscious for days!"

Elphaba returned the hug; the women sat there for a while, until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They both flinched and backed away from the door, only to have Mack walk.

When he saw that the green witch was awake, he smiled and walked over, "Hi I'm Mack!"

Elphaba looked slightly shocked, "Elphaba . . . What are you doing down here?"

"He visits me," Glinda answered, "He came down here the first day that we were kidnapped and has been visiting ever since."

"Oh, but isn't that dangerous for him?" Elphaba looked skeptical.

Mack smirked, "It's okay, my parents don't really care what I'm doing as long as I don't leave the village."

Elphaba was about to ask what village they were in, but there was a loud rumble and all three could hear yelling and hurried footsteps.

"Sweet Oz! What's happening?" Glinda looked petrified.

No one had an answer so they all sat and listened; the sound of gunfire had joined the noise. Slowly Elphaba got up and peered through the small window in the door.

"There's two groups of people," Elphaba muttered, "One seems to be the rebellion, because they're dressed in really ragged and mismatched clothes, the other . . . are in green Gale Force uniforms!"

Glinda's eyes widened, they were getting out (not that she was complaining). Suddenly she was struck with an idea, "Come with us," the good witch turned to Mack, "We can get you away from your parents and all the fighting, you can live in the Emerald City with my and Elphie."

"Really?" The young boy's eyes sparkles; he hated his life as a child of the rebellion, and Glinda was so nice.

Suddenly the door flew open, and standing in the door was a very sweaty Fiyero.

"Fae! You guys have to get out of here!" He was yelling from the adrenaline, and gestures to the witches to follow him. Glinda offered her hand to Mack and he followed as the girls were lead to their escape.

Rounding a corner, Glinda smelt the familiar smell of vodka, and saw the same man standing in front of Fiyero holding a gun.

"Where do you think you're taking my son?" He grumbled.

Mack stepped forward and addressed his father, "I'm going with them so that I can have a better life, AWAY FROM YOU!"

It took all his courage, but Mack promptly raised his leg and kicked his father's 'man-zone' as hard as he could.

The party took the opportunity to flee the village, and make it to the campsite where the Gale Force were packed and ready to travel back to the Emerald City.

That night the witches sat around a campfire, Elphie in her husbands arms.

After a long while of silence, Glinda began questioning the prince, "How did you know where to find us?"

"Ask your husband; I was unconscious until two days ago, he had the plan when I woke up."

Glinda beamed, "Well I best be resting. I heard we're leaving very earlier tomorrow morning!"

The blonde left, and Fiyero pulled the green woman closer.

"I love you Fae." The man muttered into her hair.

She turned and looked at her husband, "Why did you risk your life to save me?"

He pulled her close, "Elphaba I love you, but more than that I need you in my life. It's my job to protect you, and I would gladly become a scarecrow again to do that."

Elphaba pressed a kiss on his lips and then fell asleep in his arms.


	10. Chapter 9

~A/N~ Well I haven't updated in a while because school started and I've been busy. Please don't kill me ;-)

Now this is a depressing chapter . . . short and depressing. But I'm sorry to announce that this story will be ending soon . . . just so you know in advance.

* * *

The words on Elphaba's arm hadn't faded since they had been carved.

_The Wicked Witch of The West._

The words that had caused Elphaba and her family so much pain.

She finally thought that she might have escaped the torturing that she had endured since the Wizard and Madame Morrible had ruled. Once again she was wrong to think that people could forget.

_People don't know how to forgive._

It was the answer to why the rebellion was happening know. To why no one could forget the lies the Wizard had told them. To why Elphaba was who she was.

No one could forgive Glinda for forcing the Wizard to leave. No one could forgive Elphaba for defying the Wizard and in turn showing them the truth about him. Most of all, no one could ever forgive Elphaba for being green.

Her entire life Elphaba had been shunned. The only people go had been able to look past her skin were Galinda and Fiyero. Galinda; the girl who was more of a sister to the green girl them Nessarose had ever been. And Fiyero; the only person who loved her, _truly_ loved her, and had never let her run away.

It had to stop. Elphaba had to stand up and fight, because she knew there would be less painful that way. There would still be pain, but less.

But what would be the world without pain?


	11. Chapter 10

~A/N~ Funniest thing to share (my crazy English teacher was talking about a paper she was handing out that was green); "White goes good with green . . . actually green goes good with everything!" Yay Teacher for feeding my Wicked obsession!

And a special thanks to my new beta-reader Alias Erotavlas! Truly amazing work done!

* * *

Mack made the perfect addition to the Emerald Palace family (as Rosa had started to call everyone who lived in there). He was kind and courteous, as well as friendly and comfortable to be around.

Even though he had grown up without a true family, Mack easily adapted to his new one. It was no surprise that Glinda had asked Zaver if they could adopt him.

"Uh . . . " Zaver was at loss for words. His wife was so audacious sometimes.

Glinda's blue eyes looked passionate, "He doesn't have a family. Why can't he be part of ours? I love him like my own son, Zaver!"

"Glinda, I like Mack too, but he already _has_ a family!"

Glinda glared at him, "You didn't meet them."

Zaver didn't respond.

Glinda turned away as she said, "Its okay . . . I get it . . . "

But the hurt in Glinda's voice said otherwise.

* * *

"It has to be soon!" Elphaba shouted, leaning forward in her seat.

"But the more time we take to prepare the, less of a chance there is that something could go wrong!"

"And the longer we wait the more places get destroyed by the rebellion!" Elphaba's brown eyes were full of agitation and her fists clenching the table before her.

But the government worker wasn't buying it, "The board has decided that we shall _not_ attack the rebellion base until we can say, with utmost confidence, that we know exactly what we are getting into! That is our final descision, Mrs. Tiggular. I advise you do the same."

Elphaba (pretended to) accept defeat and slouched in her chair, letting the board members leave the conference room. Soon only she and her husband remained.

"Fae-"

"Yes, I'm going to do something reckless...and probably dangerous, but I need to."

Fiyero gave a small laugh, "Actually I was going to tell you that we needed to let Boq and Glinda help in our plan to bring down the rebellion." His eyes became serious and his smile faded. "With or without the government."

She smiled and pulled him up out of his chair, kissing him softly, "Then what are we waiting for?"

The couple ran to Glinda's office where Zaver was sitting in silence, not facing his wife. The Good Witch looked up when her friends entered.

"Fiyero? Elphie? What are you doing?"

Elphaba smiled, "The _stupid _government thinks that it's smart to hold the attack on the rebellion until they 'know what they're getting into'."

"So," Fiyero continued, "We're attacking as soon as we can."

"Without the government," Elphaba added.

Glinda looked to her husband, "I'm in."


	12. Announcement

Hello Everybody :-) Its good to see me isn't it! It's nice to be back after 8 months with no writing!

So there is no new chapter today, but soon there will be! I decided to work on each story individually, so I am starting with the oldest :-).

But before I add to this story, I need to re-read it. Truthfully I don't remember what I had planned or what I have already written so I need to essentially start fresh. This also means that there is a Beta spot open for anyone who was enjoying this story and would like to help me continue it (message me if you're interested).

Still, don't get too excited for new chapters just yet. When I got back and re-read my work I will also be re-working it. This also means that I will be deleting all the chapters and reposting them, though I won't make a new story so everyone who followed it can still get news about it.

To Return Soon!

xLiveLifeWriter :-)


End file.
